Tonight's the Night
by tfm
Summary: Tonight is a night for the future. Written for the Rossi/Prentiss Wedding Fic Fest at LJ. R/P.


**Title: **Tonight's the Night  
**Rating: **PG-13**  
Fandom: **Criminal Minds**  
Characters/Pairing: **Rossi/Prentiss  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor**  
Summary: **Tonight is a night for the future.  
**Author's Note: **Written for the cmrossiprentiss Wedding Fic, and the prompt "Reception."

…

Out of all their mutual friends, Aaron Hotchner is the one that has known both of them longest. He'd been part of Emily's mother's security detail, as well as a junior Agent under Dave when he'd first started at the BAU. It makes sense for him to be giving the main speech of the evening and more than that, Emily trusts that he won't be revealing any deep, dark secrets.

Realistically speaking, there's only one story that he _can_ tell about Emily (because the majority of the gathered guests already know about her rather lengthy Goth phase) and the story is as much an embarrassment to Hotch as it is to Emily. It involves a green agent, an inebriated teenage girl climbing the fence after curfew, and a brief period of unconsciousness. On that story, _Emily_ is the one that's sworn to secrecy – the only member of the team that knows the story is David Rossi, which is understandable.

After all, he's the man she fell in love with. He's the man that she married.

Mrs. Rossi. (The _fourth_ Mrs. Rossi, but that's beside the point). The idea is still fresh in her mind, because it's only been one hour and seventeen minutes since she said "I do."

Her stomach had been a pit of nervousness, right up until the moment she'd walked down the aisle. Her father's been dead for a long time now, so she'd consented to let Morgan walk at her side, even if he was more "annoying big brother" than father figure. Ironic, considering she is two years _older _than him.

'To happiness,' is the adjunct that Hotch finishes his speech with, and it seems bittersweet, considering the fate of his own marriage. Emily allows herself a moment of sadness, but it doesn't linger.

Tonight is not a night for regrets.

Tonight is a night for the future.

She lets her hand slide under the table to rub Rossi's thigh. Not too sensually, though, because they've still got a way to go before the night is through, and she wants to at least wait until the crowd has started to spread before having to slip away for a quickie.

It almost seems surreal, sitting here in that perfect white wedding dress (Dave had given an emphatic _no_ to her suggestion of a Star Wars themed wedding, which had been mostly a joke anyway – even If he would have made a pretty good grizzled Han Solo). For so long, Emily had just about given up on happiness. She loves her job dearly, but true love isn't exactly the kind of things she'd expected to find at the BAU.

On his first day (back) on the job, David Rossi had been arrogant, self-righteous and a bit of a jackass. Then, she'd gotten to know him. Of course, he's still arrogant, self-righteous and a bit of a jackass, but underneath that, he's the man that Emily Prentiss had fallen in love with.

He's the one that's been her confidant, her shoulder to lean on, even if she hadn't exactly planned it that way. It's the legendary profiler in him that knows just the right amount to push, and when to back away.

JJ gives her speech next – as the chief partner in crime of the Oracle of Quantico, it's a little juicier, and while Emily is blushing furiously, she doesn't care in the least. She does give a slightly shaky breath, though, because after the speeches comes the couple's first dance. Emily's not exactly the most graceful person on the best of days, and combine that with heels and an audience. Recipe for disaster.

With Dave, though, all those fears seem to melt away. She doesn't concentrate on the dress, or the heels, or the audience. She concentrates on the music, and the warm feel of his arms around her waist. Closing her eyes, Emily lays a head on his shoulder.

'Thank-you.'

'For what?' Dave asks her, in an almost amused tone.

'For this. For everything. I don't...I'm not sure where I'd be without you. Probably at home, sitting on the sofa eating ice-cream and watching _Empire Strikes Back_.'

'You do that anyway,' he says, chiding her.

'I do,' she admits, 'Only now I get to use you as a pillow.'

Their voices are soft, but Emily is still very much aware of all eyes on them. The song comes to a close, and the two of them share a long, passionate kiss. 'I guess it's time to mingle,' she breathes against his neck. 'I think maybe if I dance with Reid, my own lackluster skills won't look so bad.'

'Just don't break any bones,' Dave warns her. 'If we have to go to Hawaii with you on crutches, then I don't think it'll be very fun for either of us.'

'I'll try to keep that in mind,' Emily assures him, with another kiss. 'Now go on – I think Garcia wants to strip your innocence.'

'I don't think I have any innocence left.'

'Not after tonight, you won't,' Emily tells him, with a devilish grin on her face. He gives her a warm, loving smile, and in that smile Emily sees what feels like the most beautiful thing in the world:

Her future.


End file.
